A Night At the Daily Intergalactic Planet
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: When Kell and Louise spend some time together at The Daily Intergalactic Planet, they stumble upon fine fanfiction, Kell/OC. Entry for Sarcasticyetsexy's Contest!


**Title:** A Night At the Daily Intergalactic Planet**  
Rating:** T, just to be safe  
**Pairing: **Kell/Louise (OC)  
**Summary:** When Kell and Louise spend some time together at The Daily Intergalactic Planet, they stumble upon fine fanfiction, Kell/OC. Entry for Sarcasticyetsexy's Contest!  
**Warning:** Spoilers for Deception and Allies by Sarcasticyetsexy  
**Disclaimer:** Sarcasticyetsexy owns the uber epic fic, Deception and Allies. READ IT!!! I own Louise Laine, but the Legion belongs to DC Comics.  
**Author's Note:** D&A is an awesome fic! This takes place during S2, a little after my fic, Move. I've been feelin' uber crappy cuz I got food poisoned, AGAIN! Anyway, sorry if things don't make sense or if there are too many grammar errors. Enjoy!!

--

"Kell!" Louise smiled as he walked into the bullpen of the Daily Intergalactic Planet. She composed herself some and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued to type her hard-hitting front-page article. "Come to visit me? I'm touched."

The green-eyed, somewhat cold-hearted superhero narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't flatter yourself, Ms. Laine."

"Well fine then, be that way," she stuck her chin out and continued to work on her article.

"I need some help," Kell admitted with some difficulty.

"And here I was, thinking you wanted to see my pretty face again," Louise said sarcastically. She walked over to the copy machine and made a copy. Kell sat in Louise's micro-fiber chair. "This 21st Century tech is seriously flippin' me off."

"Uh huh," Kell leaned back in her chair. Louise sat on her desk, crossing her legs. Kell looked at her flawless peach skin and her ebony hair up in a sexy bun. His eyes trailed down her curvy figure clad in a red silk blouse and black and red pinstripe skirt with a matching blazer. Her slender feet in red peep-toe pumps tapped the floor impatiently. Kell's eyes met hers and Louise smirked.

"Like what you see?" she asked smugly.

"Yes," Kell nodded. His eyes darted to the picture frame next to her computer monitor. "That's as fine as finesse taste gets," Kell commented as he smirked at the picture of him inside the red and blue frame.

"Uh," Louise blushed, but swept it away. "What can I help with?"

"I've got a lead on Imperiex, but the Legion isn't cooperating with me," Kell explained.

"And you think I can help?"

"Can you?"

"I'll try," Louise cracked her knuckles. Kell handed her the datapad. Her fingers were a fast frenzy of movement as she examined the information. "I think the Fatal Five are tied in with this…" Louise said as she looked intently at the datapad. "It's going to take me a while…"

"Can't you work any faster?" Kell asked urgently.

"Can't you just-" Louise stopped herself. "Whatever, never mind," she rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to print whatever I can find on the Fatal Five and plans, for now."

"Hrm," Kell grunted in response as he started to read what Louise had printed.

"You know what might make me work faster…" Louise started. She too was reading about the Fatal Five's latest schemes.

"What?" Kell's ears perked up.

"If a certain superhero took me out to lunch," Louise chewed on the end of her pen. "Please?"

"All of the guys in the Legion are busy," Kell responded. Louise rolled her eyes. "Louise, why'd you write about yourself in third person?" Kell asked as he handed her a stack of papers.

"Damn 21st Century tech," Louise mumbled. She scanned the first few pages. "This is really good! Who wrote it?"

"…." Kell stared at her blankly. "I thought you wrote this..."

"It's by..." Louise looked for the author's name. "SarcasticYetSexy."

"Which you are..." Kell added. Louise opened her mouth but refrained from saying what she had planned.

"Smooth," Louise smirked.

"I try," Kell warmed up to her. "This is so... lifelike and real," Kell commented as he read the information.

"How did the author get all of her information?" Louise asked herself. "Even I can't get that much out of the Legion."

"Not sure..."

"I think this might be fiction, incredibly accurate fiction," Louise said.

"Uh huh," Kell continued to read.

"Okay, so I'm a little confused. You're a law enforcer and I'm a reporter in this 'story'. Seems fitting," Louise shrugged.

"This takes place in the 21st Century," Kell said slowly.

"ARGH! Don't friggin' remind me of the 21st flippin' century!" Louise yelled.

"Sorry," Kell put his hands up in surrender.

"I really like this so far," Louise continued to read. "My favorite part is when you sport a bright red handprint!"

"Har, har," Kell said dryly. "Why do we argue so much in this... story?"

"I think the term is fanfiction," Louise explained.

"Yeah... Cosmic Boy had Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl give us a crash course in... fanfiction. It was mildly disturbing to say the least," Kell explained. "Still, we don't bicker."

"Hello? Love/Hate relationships are the best!" Louise sipped some coffee as she continued to read.

"Relationships?" Kell gulped. Louise just giggled in response.

"There aren't any powers in this 'fic'," Louise commented, ignoring Kell.

"I like how she used our codenames," Kell added.

"Aww!! Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl are getting set up!" Louise cooed. "Where do I get to hook up with Kell?" Louise said under her breath. Kell heard her, but continued reading.

"Hooker, huh?" Kell smirked when he got to the portion where Louise had blended in with the prostitute populace. Louise's eyes widened.

"Where'd she hear about that?" Louise exclaimed. "Not that I've ever done that," she added lamely. Kell raised his eyebrows in surprise.

The duo read the whole story in what felt like a heartbeat.

"It's dark outside," Louise commented. "Were we really reading this whole time?"

"Guess so..."

"That was a really amazing story," Louise said, satisfied. "What was your favorite part of it?"

"I liked that last fight scene," Kell said. "But my favorite part was when we..."

"Yeah," Louise laughed. "That was hot."

"Y'know how you wanted lunch?"

"It's a little late for that..."

"How about I fly us to dinner?"

"That sounds great," Louise smiled. She turned around and her hair blew wildly as Kell super-sped to HQ to drop off his information. He super-sped back to Louise.

"Ready?" Kell and Louise walked to the roof.

"What about Imperiex and the Fatal Five?"

"They can deal," Kell picked Louise up bridal style and flew off into the night.

--

"Whoa!!" Phantom Girl yelled as she read _Deception and Allies_.

"What?" Timber Wolf came rushing into the room.

"Read this!!"

"...." Timber Wolf stared at her blankly. "What did I tell you about reading fanfiction?"

--

**Please Review!**


End file.
